Conflict (UFO: The Series episode)
'' |image= |production= |producer(s)= |story= |script=Ruric Powell |director=Ken Turner |imdbref=tt0735620 |previous_production=Exposed |next_production=The Dalotek Affair |episode=S01E04 |airdate=7 October 1970 |previous_release=The Cat with Ten Lives |next_release=A Question of Priorities |previous= |next= }} Summary While departing from the Moon, Lunar Module 32, commanded by Steve Maddox, intercepts in its radar an unidentified object shortly before re-entry. The audience sees that this is a small alien limpet-like UFO, hiding in the wreck of the Apollo 8 space wreck, which interrupts communications with the SHADO Moonbase and modifies the spaceplane's course, disintegrating the module. Meanwhile, Straker is trying to convince General Henderson, head of the International Astro-Physical Commission, to increase debris-eliminating space missions, as he thinks that "his pilots risk more in a month than Henderson's ones in a year". Henderson mockingly accepts, but asks to activate the "Washington Square" protocol: the cancelation of all lunar spaceflights. After Maddox's burial-at-space funeral at the Moonbase, Foster, convinced that it was not a human error that killed his friend, steals a lunar module and flies on the same course to prove Maddox's innocence, despite Henderson's orders. The limpet UFO tries to disintegrate Foster's module, proving his theory. Straker issues orders to destroy all space wrecks where the UFO might be located and invites Henderson to SHADO Control, having deduced that the limpet craft was some sort of lure. A standard UFO then attacks the Harlington-Straker Studios; it is soon destroyed by Sky One. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # tim gueguen on Thursday, August 02, 2007 - 6:54 pm: Its interesting to see a TV script from 1969 that presents the idea that space junk might be a threat to spaceflight. Very prescient, as the amount of junk in orbit is increasingly a concern. However the method of getting rid of space junk used in the episode is a bad one. Blowing something up merely turns one piece of space junk into many smaller ones. The proper way of getting rid of it is to somehow make it enter the Earth's atmosphere so it burns up. ScottN on Thursday, August 02, 2007 - 7:44 pm: They weren't concerned as much with it being in the way, as with it being a hiding place for UFOs. By blowing it up, they made it (by UFO TV logic) harder for UFOs to hide there. Cast *Gerald Norman (Pilot - Space Ship) *Alan Tucker (Navigator - Space Ship) *Edward Bishop (Cmdr. Straker) *Grant Taylor (Gen. James Henderson) *George Sewell (Col. Alec Freeman) *Drewe Henley (Capt. Steve Maddox) *Michael Billington (Col. Paul Foster) *David Courtland (Lunar Module Crewman Stevens) *Antonia Ellis (Joan Harrington) *Norma Ronald (Miss Ealand) *Peter Gordeno (Capt. Peter Carlin) *Dolores Mantez (Nina Barry) *Keith Alexander (Lt. Keith Ford) *Ayshea Brough (SHADO Operative (as Ayshea)) *Michael Kilgarriff (Joe Steiner) Crew *Produced by Gerry Anderson (Executive Producer) and Reg Hill (Producer) *Music by Barry Gray *Cinematography by Brendan J. Stafford (as Brendan Stafford) (lighting cameraman) *Film Editing by Len Walter *Art Direction by Bob Bell *Makeup Department Henry Montsash (Hair stylist) Basil Newall (Makeup artist) *Norman Foster (Production supervisor) *Ron Appleton (Assistant director) *Art Department Don Fagan (Instrumentation) *Sound Department Peter Pennell (Sound editor) John Peverill (Sound editor) Ken Rawkins (Sound recordist) *Special Effects by Jimmy Elliott (Special effects senior director (as Jim Elliott)) Frank Hollands (Special effects production manager) Derek Meddings (Special effects) Harry Oakes (Special effects lighting camera) Mike Rainer (Special effects camera operator) Mike Trim (Special effects designer) Shaun Whittacker-Cook (Special effects director) *Camera and Electrical Department Derek Black (Camera operator) John May (Gaffer) *Costume and Wardrobe Department Kim Martin (Wardrobe) *Music Department Barry Gray (Musical director) George Randall (Music editor) *Other crew Tony Barwick (Script editor) Desmond Saunders (Assistant to producer (as Des Saunders)) Doreen Soan (Continuity) Category:List of UFO: The Series episodes